The Park
by timeaftertimeforyou
Summary: Louis and Harry have a special place close to their heart and a day off from work will bring Louis and Harry to face some questions affecting their relationship. LARRY STYLINSON FLUFF/ANGST-ish (I do not own Louis Tomlinson or Harry Styles and is just a story. Rated T because I am extremely paranoid. Comments and criticism would be greatly appreciated :)


Louis looked at the blank television screen, long, slender fingers drumming against his strong thigh. It was the band's day off from their long rehearsal schedule and Louis was sitting in he and Harry's flat, bored since Harry had gone out to get breakfast. Harry had woken Louis up early in the morning, excited for a day they could spend to themselves, just lazing about the flat and later going for a picnic in a quiet park they stumbled across a few years ago when he and Harry had taken a walk after their third date. Louis could remember that day like it was yesterday.

It was a cold, snowing winter day and Louis and Harry had just finished a home cooked dinner. Harry really was quite the cook. Louis smiled fondly as he remembered Harry's mischievous smile, suggesting they go outside to enjoy the snow. Harry's feet clambered down the stairs, Louis not long after him, opening the door and sprinting outside and jumping into the fleecy white snow. His excited laugh filled the air as Louis stopped in the doorway to survey the picture in front of him. Harry was laid back in the snow, slim chest covered with a soft, white, wool jumper, legs clad in dark jogging pants. His eyes were shut in happiness and his dimple dug into his cheek as his mouth let out long peals of laughter. Long stray curls fell onto his forehead, the rest spreading out in a halo around his face. That was when Louis decided he was in love with Harry. Just seeing him carefree and gorgeous, laid out against the snow, made Louis see just how magical Harry was. After initially messing around in the snow, Louis suggested going for a walk and that was when they stumbled across a small hidden park, surrounded by tall hedges and empty from prying eyes. Louis had asked Harry to dance, spinning him around and around until they both couldn't stand. Louis kissed Harry in the middle of that park, both their brains swimming not only from the dizziness but also from the sweetness they shared between their lips. Both boys had pulled away from the kiss slightly frazzled but deliriously happy, holding hands as they sat on one of the benches. Harry placed his head on Louis' shoulder, his sigh of content showing in the winter air. Louis rested his head atop of Harry's and they stayed like that, enjoying the warmth and comfort they provided each other.

That park had become Harry and Louis' special place. It was the one place that no one else knew about. Not even Liam, Zayn or Niall knew about this place. It was the one place Management couldn't control them, so whenever the boys had a day off, Louis and Harry would go to the park, even if it was only for a few moments.

Louis got up from his place on the couch in the living room, moving over to one of the many pictures on the wall. It was a picture of Louis and Harry and the rest of the boys, all standing with Robbie Williams after their live show on the X Factor. The boys were all star struck and overwhelmed after the performance. Harry and Louis were standing on Robbie's left while Zayn, Liam and Niall remained on his right. Looking at the picture now, Louis couldn't believe that he didn't see how differently he felt about Harry than he did anyone else before they left the X Factor. Even in this picture, Louis' arm is around Harry's waist, holding him close to his side, while his other is over the top of Robbie's shoulder.

Louis smiled gently, seeing all the other photos around the room. Most of them were of him and Harry wrapped up together romantically or in compromising positions, usually jokingly taken by one of the other boys, saying they were going to 'bribe' them with it on their wedding day if their weren't chosen as best man. Harry and Louis couldn't have asked for better friends who accepted them for who they were and their relationship together.

Louis heard the lock on the front door clicking, signalling Harry's return. Louis ran to hide next to the archway leading to the entrance hallway.

"Louis?" Harry called out, keys jingling against the table as he fumbled to put them down. "Louis, where are you?" Harry yelled, voice travelling down the hall. Harry passed the entranceway where Louis was hiding and walked straight to the kitchen. Just as Harry was putting the pastries onto the dining table, Louis ran up behind him, jumping up slightly as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck kissing him on the cheek roughly. Harry gasped in shock, arms automatically reaching around to grip at the bottom of Louis' thick thighs. Harry relaxed, laughing as Louis sucked a hickey onto his neck, biting lovely then licking a thick stripe over the now darkening spot to soothe it.

"You scared the hell out of me, you dolt." Harry laughed, leaning his head back on Louis' shoulder to look into Louis' eyes. Louis looked down at Harry, smiling at Harry before pecking him on the lips, chastely.

"Aww, but you are so cute when you're shocked." Louis smiled too innocently.

"Ha ha, yeah sure." Harry said condescendingly, dropping his hands as Louis, climbed down from his back.

"You are cute," Louis whined, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist, "I wouldn't lie about this sexy arse." Louis whispered seductively into Harry's ear removing one of his arms from Harry's waist to pinch his butt.

"Uh ah," Harry laughed, moving away from Louis, to the other side of the bench, "We have so much to do today, so there is no time for your antics." Harry smiled, broadly at Louis' pouting face. "Don't pull that face, I bought us some ham and cheese croissants with caramel lattés and some cupcakes for later." Harry winked when he mentioned of cupcakes, voice betraying his double meaning. Louis catching on, winked back, laughing and taking one of the croissants, sitting at the breakfast bar while Harry sat in one of the dining chairs.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the comfortable companionship and listening to each other softly chewing on the warm pastries. After finishing the delicious breakfast, Louis got up to put his wrapper in the rubbish. Bending over to open the lid, Louis saw Harry's feet quickly running up behind him and anticipating his move, Louis spun around and gave Harry's outstretched hand, that was going to smack him bum, a high five.

"Nice try, cutie." Louis chuckled, voice filled with warmth.

"Fine, fine. Let's hurry up then, 'cause I really want to go to the park." Harry looked down when he said this. The mood automatically changed from the joking to a more sombre mood. Looking sheepish, Harry mumbled, "We don't get many days like this and I don't want anything to get in the way of us spending time together." Harry looked away from Louis' piercing blue gaze, going on, "We have to hide everything from everyone and I'm just tired of us not being able to show who we really are to the people who love us for what we do." Harry started to tear up, "The fan's will accept us, won't they Louis?" Harry's eyes looked up to search Louis'. Louis was shocked at the sudden change of mood and didn't know what to say to Harry. Harry took Louis' silence as a negative response to his question.

"You don't want to come out?" Harry's voice quaked as he looked at Louis. Louis shaken out of his shock, gripped at Harry's hand tightly, bringing it to his chest.

"Baby, of course I do. How could you ever doubt that?" Louis' voice pled to Harry, eyes trying to grip at Harry's and trap him there to see how sincere Louis was. "But love, you know why we can't and I would change our situation if I could. I love you. You know that right?" Louis' voice shook as he pleaded for Harry to say it back. Harry looked down at his shifting feet, before moving his gaze back up to Louis'. Lips quirking to the side in response, Harry spoke softly,

"Of course I do, Lou." Harry smiled, softly. "I just get scared sometimes, Lou. What if they never let us be together?" Louis wrapped Harry up in his arms, pulling him into the crook of his neck.

"We will find a way." Louis whispered into Harry's curls. "I promise you."

Harry sighed, his breath fanning over Louis' collarbone. "Now come on, you curly-haired, beautiful boy that has stole my heart." Louis smiled as he said this, "We are going to go to our park and we will spend however long you want there." Louis released Harry from his grip and only keeping one hand around his waist, he led him towards the front door, opening to reveal the warm, spring day outside. "I will love you forever baby. " With those words, Louis led Harry out onto the path and towards the park where they could be themselves, even if it's only for a while.


End file.
